dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Deathstroke
Background U.S. Army officer Slade Wilson volunteered for dangerous hormone experiments designed to create super soldiers. His strength, agility, stamina, and brain capacity were increased. Slade became a mercenary following the end of his army career and sold his services to the highest bidder as one of, if not the best, mercenaries in the world. Alternate Future In the alternate timeline where the conflict between heroes and villains has escalated to war, Deathstroke has joined forces alongside Lex Luthor in fighting the remnants of the Justice League. While initially confronting and attacking Wonder Woman during the final battle, he steals her lasso and uses it on Batman, trapping him and attempting to beat him to death save for the intervention of the Joker, who, in a fit over who should kill Batman, fired a bazooka at them both. While surviving the blast relatively unscathed, Deathstroke defended himself against Brainiac's invading armies before being digitized alongside Cyborg, Wildcat, Killer Croc, and Circe. Combat Statistics *Deathstroke (Cape Carmine Lighthouse) *Deathstroke (Monarch Playing Card Company) *Deathstroke (Temple of Crime) *Deathstroke (Smallville) Involvement *Deathstroke is an iconic villain who appears at various locations in Metropolis as part of the More Than You Can Chew and Fanboy feats. If a hero encounters him he will knock them back and then leave, if a villain encounters him he will make a comment and then disappear. Heroes *Deathstroke is also in a mission by Oracle or Batman where the Riddler (now retired) has had a hit put out on him by Joker who fraudulently hires Deathstroke to make the kill. You must fight Deathstroke and he flees when defeated (also after he realizes he was never going to be paid for this job). *Deathstroke is also a mini-boss in the Cape Carmine Lighthouse duo. He and Killer Croc team up against you and your partner when you meet up with Nightwing. *Deathstroke is one of the random iconic encounters for heroes in Alternate Metropolis during the Brothers in Arms operation. *A Sinestro Corps version of Deathstroke called Fearsome Deathstroke is a bounty for heroes in the War of the Light Part I DLC. Villains *Deathstroke is in the Smallville alert if you're a villain. At the end of the Smallville Alert where you fight Doomsday, The Secret Society of Super-Villains sends you help in the form of Bizarro, Solomon Grundy, Killer Frost, and Deathstroke. They help you fight him and do damage they can revive you and you can revive them. *Deathstroke was hired to bring down the Intergang and steal the Crime Bible. He requests your help and gives the location of the first intergang warehouse. On the final fight with Bruno Mannheim, Deathstroke assists you. *Once level 30 is reached, Deathstroke will give you the duo missions. *Villains receive emails from Deathstroke following each successful obtainment of a Platinum medal in an Acrobatic Race. In Other Media Deathstroke is featured in the Smallville TV Series and in the "Arrow" TV Series. He is also one of the main characters in Injustice: Gods Among Us the video game. He is also featured in the Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe video game and is featured in many animated television shows such as Teen Titans and Batman: The Animated Series. Trivia *Deathstroke first appeared in The New Teen Titans #2 *Deathstroke is voiced by Tracy W. Bush. *Deathstroke's armour, sword and staff are made from the near-invulnerable metal known as promethium. *Marvel's iconic character Deadpool (Wade Wilson) is a parody of Deathstroke (Slade Wilson.) Gallery File:FutureDeathstrokeConcept.jpg|Future Deathstroke concept File:deathstroke_by_chuckdee.jpg|Concept File:Exobyte6.png File:SSSV6.png File:DeathstrokeBrainiacForces.png File:1689124-dcgame_2011_01_21_14_38_55_71.jpg File:Screen19.png File:Screen30.png File:Screen22.png File:DeathstrokeComic.jpg File:DeathstrokeCroc.jpg File:ComicTurncoats.jpg File:HuntressDeath.jpg File:Deathstroke (Monarch Playing Card Company).png File:2361780deathstroke5.jpg File:MPDWantedDeathstroke.jpg File:MonarchDeathstroke.jpg See Also *Secret Society of Super-Villains External links * }} Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:Society Category:Deathstroke Category:Male Category:Cape Carmine Lighthouse Category:Monarch Playing Card Company Category:Temple of Crime Category:Smallville